


An Enchanted Castle

by firecat



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Miscommunication, Pining, Rejection, Rescue Missions, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Kenzi is fleeing the Norn. Bo and Dyson head out to rescue her.
Relationships: Bo/Dyson (Lost Girl)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	An Enchanted Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence from the story of how Dyson got his love of Bo back from the Norn.
> 
> For Froday 100th Special prompt 60: enchanted castle

_"Awooo! Werewolves of London..."_

Dyson glanced at his phone. Bo was calling him.

He didn’t want to answer. He didn't even remember what she’d done that was so irritating, but lately, every time he saw her or heard her name, he felt his teeth grit with annoyance. He accepted the call, hoping this would be something he could pass off onto someone else.

“Dyson, I got a message from Kenzi,” Bo said excitedly.

Dyson’s irritation gave way to relief. “At last,” he said. Kenzi had been missing for days. Everyone feared the worst.

“She wrote that she’s being ‘taken care of’ in The Castle in Newmarket. I can only assume that means someone is holding her there.”

“What castle?”

“No. The Castle is a restaurant. It has a medieval feast theme. Pick me up in five,” said Bo.

“Wait, Bo. We can’t just go in there without a plan.”

“We can talk about the plan on the way there.”

Dyson clenched his teeth and spoke very slowly, as if to a child. “Only if the plan doesn’t involve bringing backup.”

Bo ignored Dyson’s patronizing tone. “She said I ‘didn’t need to bring anyone else.’ I can only assume that means the kidnappers are insisting that I come alone. I’m taking a risk even telling you about it.”

Dyson wanted to refuse. To tell her to ask someone else for a change. Ever since he’d been to see the Norn, every time he interacted with Bo, he felt a twist in his gut that told him something wasn’t right, but he didn’t know what. It was almost as if he were repulsed by Bo. But that was impossible. Wasn’t it? She was a Succubus, and by definition, everyone wanted her.

“All right, in five,” Dyson said as he headed to his car. He didn’t know why he’d agreed. For old times’ sake? When he’d been feeding her with sex, and everything was easy and made sense? He’d even thought he was in love with her. Fortunately, he hadn’t gotten around to telling her yet. He couldn’t even remember how it had felt.

The Castle’s large parking lot was empty. It was open only for weekend dinners. But when Dyson tried the door, he found it was not locked. He saw that the lock had been forced. Dyson drew his gun. He made ready to shift to wolf form too.

Passing through the door, he felt something like an electric charge tingle in his body. He almost jumped back, but then it was gone. He stepped inside.

“There’s magic on this door, Bo,” he warned her. 

He wanted so much for Bo to be safe.

Bo entered.

“Did you feel anything?” he asked. 

“No,” she said. “Maybe the magic only works on Light Fae. Or Shifters.”

Dyson turned around to look at her. He shouldn’t be doing that, he told himself. Never turn your back on an unknown. 

But she looked so beautiful, standing there, with the light from the open door framing her face and hair. So beautiful and deadly, with her determined face, her leather vest that offered a generous view of her cleavage, that tempting mouth Dyson longed to kiss again. He remembered the taste of her as if it had been yesterday he’d last had her, not weeks ago. He remembered the heat of her as he’d moved inside her, remembered how he’d never wanted it to end.

“Dyson?” Bo said. She snapped her fingers in his face. “Are you all right?”

Dyson startled and the reverie faded, but the arousal it had stirred in him did not. He wriggled uncomfortably, trying to adjust himself. 

Bo’s eyes widened as she saw the erection straining the fabric of his jeans. “It’s hardly the time,” she said. “No pun intended.”

“Bo,” he said, his voice thick with desire.

Bo took his hand. He tried to pull her toward him, but she was dragging him toward the door. “Something is wrong, Dyson, we need to leave.”

Dyson felt the little tingle again as he passed through the door. Then they were outside again, and he had no idea what had come over him. 

Bo was staring at him, mouth slightly open. “You looked at me the way you used to. The way you haven’t for weeks.”

Dyson was feeling that not-quite-revulsion again now. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I’m fine now.”

“You don’t look fine. You look miserable.” She stepped closer and searched his face. “I haven’t wanted to bring it up, but I miss the way we were together.”

Dyson hung his head. He hoped Bo would interpret it as guilt, but he was really trying to hide his annoyance. “I’m sorry, Bo,” he said. “It just, the chemistry dried up, and...”

“Dyson, don’t lie,” she said sadly. “The chemistry never dries up around a succubus.”

Dyson didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. 

After a beat, Bo became businesslike again. “Never mind. We’re here for Kenzi. Let’s get on with it,” she said, heading toward the door again.

Dyson felt the little spark as he passed into the building. 

“Let’s split up,” said Bo. “I’ll take the feasting hall, you check the kitchens.”

Dyson suddenly couldn’t bear the thought of being out of sight of her. “No, we need to stick together,” he said, gripping her shoulder. “It’s not safe to split up.”

Bo looked at his hand, which had slipped from her shoulder down to her waist. She took it and stepped directly in front of him. He tried to close the distance between them, but she put her hand on his chest and kept him at arm’s length. 

“Dyson, _what is going on?”_ she said in her most no-nonsense voice.

She could be so mesmerizingly no-nonsense. And she could switch from being mesmermizingly no-nonsense into thrillingly pliant in the time it took for a Djieiene spider to leap from the ceiling onto a victim’s throat. Her throat looked so tempting. He remembered the sounds she used to make when he kissed and nipped it. He pushed against her arm, longing to move closer, to envelop himself in her intoxicating scent.

“Bo...” he sighed.

“Yes, Dyson?”

“I love you.”

And then he remembered. 

The Norn. The gift he offered to give her, in exchange for helping Bo. Her trickery. His love of Bo stripped from him. Even his memory of loving her.

And now his love, and his memory, were back. He remembered. _How?_

Bo’s forehead was creased and her eyes held pain. “It’s the magic, Dyson,” she said. “The magic is making you feel this way. It’s not real.” 

“No...Bo!” Dyson cried. How was he supposed to explain it? That this magic hadn’t given him false feelings, it had restored his _true_ feelings. “I love you. I know you loved me too, before... What does it matter whether it’s magic? Isn’t it enough, that at last we share the same feelings?” 

Bo stepped back, away from him, her eyes suspicious. “It matters to me, Dyson.”

“Dyson’s right, Bo,” came a familiar voice.

Dyson spun. Behind him in the archway leading to the feasting hall stood Kenzi. She looked frightened and exhausted. 

“Kenzi!” Bo cried, running to her and catching her in a tight embrace. “Are you all right? Where are the ones who kidnapped you?”

Puzzlement now joined the fright and exhaustion on Kenzi’s face. “Kidnapped? No one kidnapped me. There’s nothing wrong with me that an hour-long hot shower, a mountain of popcorn, and a week of sleep won’t cure.” She ran her hand through her long black hair. “Oh, and being more certain that the Norn isn’t still on my trail.”

“The Norn? Who or what is that?” Bo demanded.

Dyson cut in. “The Norn sells favors at a very high price,” he told Bo. “Kenzi, how did you get on her shit list?”

“It may or may not have involved taking a chainsaw to her tree,” Kenzi said. She fished in the pockets of her jeans jacket and pulled out a small vial. “That made her really unhappy. But I got away, with this. I spilled some while I was forcing the lock on the door, so I hope what’s left will still work.”

Dyson knew what it was the moment he saw it. It called to him as if it were part of his being. Because it was. He found himself on his knees, close to tears. “Kenzi...you brought my love back. I will owe you for the rest of my life.”

“And I’m going to make you pay and pay, Buster,” Kenzi said with a tired grin. She handed him the vial. “Starting with, I designate you my official yenta, and I expect you hook me up with a different hot guy to fuck at least once a month, until further notice. I’m sick of being the sexless sidekick in this gang.”

Dyson laughed with delight. “It’s a deal.”

“Will someone _kindly_ tell me what is going on?” demanded Bo testily.

Dyson told her about the deal he had made with the Norn.

Kenzi told them both about taking back what the Norn had tricked Dyson out of, and then having to run and hide until it seemed that the Norn was off her trail.

“Run and hide? But you said someone kidnapped you!”

“No! What gave you that idea?”

Bo pulled out her cell phone and looked at the message again. “You said you were ‘being taken care of.’ I thought that meant you’d been kidnapped.”

Kenzi whooped with laughter. “I meant I was safe, my silly Succu-buddy. My brother runs this restaurant,” she explained.

They laughed about this for a while, but Bo eventually became angry that she’d been kept in the dark about what had happened to Dyson. 

“It _hurt_ when you rejected me!” she told him.

“Please, Bo, let me make amends,” Dyson begged.

“I want to go home now and get Kenzi her mountain of popcorn, and then I’ll think about it,” she said, frowning.

“Dyson, you haven’t used the vial,” Kenzi pointed out.

“The enchantment on the door gave me my love back while I was in the building,” Dyson said. “But it went away again when I went outside. I don’t want to feel so cold ever again.” He unstoppered the vial. “Will you both witness me?” he asked. 

They watched him drink the contents of the vial.

He gasped. He felt like his heart would burst. And it _hurt._ It hurt that he wasn’t able to meld with Bo until they were a single being. It hurt that he couldn’t be inside her that very second. That it might be days — weeks even — before she’d let him in again. Before he could stop them, several tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bo gazed at his wet face with amazement and he drank her in, feeling he’d never quench his thirst for her, and never wanting to.

“Come on, come on,” urged Kenzi. “We need to go outside to make sure it really worked.”

Dyson dared to take Bo’s hand, and she let him. They left The Castle. Dyson didn’t feel the little tingle at the door this time.

On the steps, Bo turned to look at Dyson. Her eyes went soft. Before he knew it, he was in her arms and she was kissing him.

“Yes, Dyson, you may make amends to me,” she whispered into his mouth. 

“I love you, Bo,” he said, and he pulled her hard against him. “I can’t wait to make it up to you.”

“Guys! Get a room!” grumbled Kenzi.


End file.
